Procurando por Você
by Kik-chan
Summary: InuYasha e Kagome brigam, mais uma vez... Ele a encontra, brigam novamente, mas eles se amam! Uma one shot de amor entre InuYasha e Kagome... se quiserem ler... fikem a vontade....


Oi, gente! Não sei se ficou mtu boa, mas... espero q gostem!Bjus!

_**Procurando por você**_

Kagome mais uma vez tinham voltado para a sua Era. Não agüentava mais chorar por InuYasha... Havia prometido para si mesmo que nunca mais choraria por brigas insignificantes que tivesse com ele... E agora, mais uma vez, estava em seu quarto, sozinha, apenas com suas lágrimas escorrendo em sua bela e pálida face.

- Droga! Por que ele sempre tem que estragar tudo? Mas mesmo assim... Com tudo isso girando e girando em minha cabeça... Eu... Eu o amo! InuYasha...

Este vazia o mesmo em sua Era também. Não agüentava mais as implicâncias que ela teimava em ter com ele, e que por tantas e tantas vezes acabavam deste jeito, cada um para o seu lado, sem se cruzarem, falarem ou até mesmo, sem se desculparem.

- Maldição! Que menina inútil mesmo... Mas... Kagome... – dizia tristemente várias e várias vezes o nome da menina por quem era apaixonado...

Kagome. Esse doce nome rodava por sua cabeça, tinha que admitir que a amava mais do que tudo nesta vida, até mesmo, mais do que um dia já havia amado Kikyou.

Ambos pensavam em alguma forma de se unirem de novo, de estarem juntos novamente... De se amarem, novamente, mesmo que sendo cada um com o seu coração, deixando isso tudo como um mero segredo.

InuYasha resolveu ir procurá-la pela sua Era mesmo, talvez ela estivesse com a velha Kaede ou com Sango, Miroku e Shippou. Começou a sua busca, mas nada de resultados. Nenhum de seus amigos sabiam onde Kagome estava apenas o culpavam por isso estar acontecendo.

Tristemente, passou a procurá-la em outros lugares daquela densa floresta que ia em direção ao poço.

Enxugou o seu rosto e foi procurar por ele também. Kagome pulou o poço e saiu correndo para ver se encontrava InuYasha o mais rápido que pudesse, não podia mais guardar aquela angústia que estava em seu peito por mais tempo, tinha que falar para ele que o amava e que necessitava muito de seu amor para lhe fazer uma vida mais feliz.

"InuYasha... Onde pode estar você?"

"Kagome... Por que fui amar logo você, menina?"

Com o pensamento longe, Kagome não agüentava mais correr, teve que parar. Com a respiração ofegante, apoiou suas mão nos seus joelhos e buscava agora mais ar para dentro de seu corpo. Escutou alguns barulhos, e olhou para frente. Lá estava ele, o seu amado, também com a respiração ofegante, mas com um ar aliviado por tê-la encontrado.

- Kagome!

- Inu... Yasha!

InuYasha foi ao seu encontro. Estava na frente dela, tinha que saber como ela estava. Colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Kagome:

- Você está bem? Por onde esteve?

- Estou sim, InuYasha, um pouco cansada, mas bem... Você também parece cansado... O que houve?

- Eu te perguntei isso primeiro!

- Estava procurando por você, InuYasha! Satisfeito? – gritou brava.

- Procurando... Por mim? – Não entendia o que estava acontecendo... Kagome, procurando por ele? Tirou as mãos dos ombros da garota e se afastou um pouco também.

- É! Não agüento brigar com você InuYasha, me desculpe por favor! – Mais lágrimas agora corriam no rosto da menina. Não agüentava mais aquele clima!

- Kagome! Eu também estava procurando você, me desculpe por ser assim, infantil e bruto com você! Não chore por mim!

- Não, InuYasha, sou eu quem deve desculpas! – exclamou, abraçando o hanyou instantaneamente.

Se abraçaram. Ambos estavam tristes por novamente terem brigado por uma besteira qualquer. Mas agora, isso não importava mais, por que _agora_, estavam juntos. Estavam abraçados, podiam um sentir a angústia do outro por terem se separado novamente...

- InuYasha... Me desculpe, ta? Prometo nunca mais brigar assim com você...

- Não, Kagome... Eu que lhe peço desculpas, sou tão idiota...

Estavam mais calmos. A respiração ofegante passava para uma respiração de alívio e paixão. Ainda estavam abraçados, era gostoso sentir um o corpo do outro, sentir a respiração um do outro e compartilhar estes sentimentos num único carrossel de emoções sem fim...

- InuYasha... Eu... Bom, eu... – Se separam. Agora Kagome estava frente a frente com InuYasha.

- Pode falar, Kagome, o que é?

- Sabe, eu... Bom, eu... Eu... Sabe... – Kagome estava nervosa. Buscava as palavras certas para declarar o seu amor para InuYasha. Sentiu seu rosto levemente ficar rubro, estava corada. – Bom, eu precisava te falar uma coisa muito importante, que guardo comigo desde a primeira vez que nos vimos...

- Nossa... Mas o que foi afinal, Kagome? – engoliu em seco.

- InuYasha... Você pode até me odiar, ma achar uma menina boba, idiota, feia e tal, mas saiba que eu...

- É impossível eu te achar assim, Kagome...

- Hã? – Não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Estava falando com o InuYasha mesmo?

- InuYasha, eu...

- Kagome... - segurou os seus braços. InuYasha foi se aproximando, sussurrou docemente em seu ouvido... – Eu te amo, minha Kagome.

"Hã?" - Fechou os olhos e estremeceu. InuYasha cochichara em seu ouvido palavras tão doces que ela sempre desejou em ouvir um dia! E agora, o seu desejo havia finalmente se realizado.

- Inu...Yasha... Eu... Também... T-te... Te... Eu também te amo!

InuYasha puxou-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Se aproximou mais do rosto de Kagome. Esta fechou os olhos, finalmente estava nas mãos de seu amado. Foi chegando perto de sua boca, até que parou e disse:

- Posso te beijar, Kagome?

- B-Bem, eu... Bom, eu posso não ser muito boa nisso, mas...

- Isso, é impossível.

E a entrelaçou num beijo tão doce e apaixonado que ambos esperavam por este lindo momento.

_Te amarei a cada raio de luz do Sol pela manhã_

_E nunca te esquecerei, porque vivo a procurar por você._

_Por entre meus sonhos e pensamentos sem fim_

_Que mergulham em tua face a cada despertar do meu amanhecer _

_E sempre vou repetir, por mais que eu canse._

_Amor, eu amo você..._

_Amor, eu respiro você..._

_Amor, eu vivo procurando por você! _

Fim - By: Kik-Chan 05/06/05

Oiê! E ai, gostaram? Bom, eu espero que sim, mas se não, pelo menos vocês se divertiram com mais uma fan-fic babaca que eu escrevo! Beijinhos e agradecimentos para Sangozinha(Aninha! Espero que vc tenha gostado, fofa! )


End file.
